Oase
by Joezette
Summary: Tiga Hari Smoker di Arabasta sangat menyebalkan, akhirnya pada hari keempat ia diijinkan Gorosei mengejar Mugiwara. Namun ada seseorang yang tidak rela ia pergi menjauh darinya. Setting: After defeated Crocodile, Arabasta Arc. OOC,gaje.


Title: Oase

Genre: T

Pairing: Smoker x Hina

Disclaimer: Smoker dan Hina yang keren bukan punya saya, mereka punya *hiks* Odacchi...

A/N: Setelah liat cover One Piece chapter 586, saya langsung ngebut buat ini :DD Smoker x Hina! Saya ambil setting waktunya setelah Crocodile dikalahkan ya.

Warning: OOC, Gaje,Judul ga mutu.

_'aaaaaa_' Berarti pikiran Smoker.

* * *

_-Marine Base, Alubarna-_

Malam cerah menyelimuti seantero Alubarna, bulan purnama terang benderang menyinari seluruh kota. Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Pemberontakan berhenti, tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak hujan turun sepanjang malam, tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak pesta besar-besaran di seluruh Arabasta. Euforia kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur menyelimuti seluruh rakyat. Namun tidak bagi Smoker, tiga hari berlalu semenjak protesnya kepada Gorosei tentang jasa-jasa Topi Jerami yang tetap tidak ditanggapi hingga sekarang.

Buat apa ia menerima semua penghargaan itu? Kalau bukan dirinya yang berjasa menangkap Crocodile. Buat apa ia naik pangkat? Kalau pangkat itu dari jasa orang lain. Jasa seorang Bajak Laut. _Sungguh memalukan_, pikirnya.

Smoker berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Semua hal yang yang terjadi dalam tiga hari ini membuatnya gila. Pertama, ia menolak mentah-mentah kenaikan pangkat dari Gorosei. Kedua, Tashigi masih mengurung diri di kamar dan Hina menceramahinya bagai nenek-nenek. Ketiga, ia ingin segera mengejar Topi Jerami, namun Gorosei masih belum mengijinkan ia pergi dari Arabasta hari ini.

_Apa sih maunya kakek-kakek pemerintah dunia itu?_, pikirnya.

Tapi setidaknya ia diijinkan mengejar Topi Jerami besok. Namun hal itu belum menghapuskan kesialannya dalam tiga hari ini. Ia masih mempunyai firasat buruk.

Nah, Sekarang hal apa lagi yang akan membuatnya semakin gila saat ini? Mungkin ada panggilan dari Den-Den Mushi yang menyuruhnya menangkap sisa anggota Baroque Works atau apalah.

Burub-burub-burub.

_Panjang umur kau, Smoker._

Smoker yang sedang menulis laporan tentang penangkapan Crocodile sambil menghisap cerutunya menghela nafas, ia mengambil gagang Den-Den Mushi itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" sahut Smoker dingin.

"Anu...Ka-Kapten, seorang pemilik bar di Alubarna mengatakan kalau Nona Hina mabuk dan tertidur di bar miliknya." Seorang anggota angkatan laut menyampaikan pesan itu dengan takut-takut.

Tuhan benar-benar membencinya minggu ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Smoker mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dinding dan memakainya, ia membuang cerutu yang terselip diantara bibirnya. Ia merogoh jaketnya untuk mengambil dua cerutu yang baru dan menyalakannya.

_Hhhh...Sungguh minggu yang melelahkan._

_

* * *

_

_-In The Bar, Alubarna-_

Suasana di bar itu remang-remang, banyak penduduk sipil yang minum-minum disana, tertawa, bercanda, merayakan pemberontakan yang telah selesai. Euforia pesta tak terelakan lagi, namun semua keributan dan canda tawa itu berhenti ketika seseorang memasuki bar yang gelap dan kumuh itu.

Seseorang berambut putih, menghisap cerutu, berbadan kekar, dan bermuka garang, sedang mengamati seluruh pelosok bar, mencari seseorang yang sedang minum-minum atau tertidur. Semua orang di bar itu tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah Smoker si Pemburu Putih.

Mata Smoker akhirnya menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah tertidur di meja bartender, ia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju sosok itu.

_Wanita benar-benar membuat malu angkatan laut._

"Oi Hina, bangun." Smoker mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh wanita itu, namun wanita itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Orang-orang di bar itu baru sadar bahwa wanita cantik yang tidur di meja bartender itu adalah orang yang setingkat dengan Smoker, Hina si Kurungan Hitam.

"Oii, bangun!"

Smoker mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hina lagi, namun masih tak ada tanggapan. Smoker menghela nafasnya. 

_Hari ini benar-benar sial._

"Bangun." Smoker menjitak kepala Hina, menyebabkan Hina menjadi bangun, walaupun belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aduh!"

Hina memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Smoker, karena yang menjitaknya adalah kapten angkatan laut seperti dirinya, rasanya lumayan sakit.

"Apa sih! Yang lebih Gentle sama cewe kenapa! Hina kecewa!"

"Emang gue pikirin? Ayo kembali ke pangkalan, kau membuat malu Angkatan Laut saja."

"Hina marah nih."

Smoker lalu membopong Hina keluar dari bar kumuh itu. Semua mata masih memandang tak percaya pada kedua orang yang baru saja keluar itu. Kapten Angkatan laut minum-minum di bar kecil seperti ini? Tak disangka.

"Sepertinya orang-orang itu tidak sadar tentang siapa dirimu."

Smoker memandang Hina dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hina memang sedang tidak memakai baju angkatan lautnya saat itu. Ia memakai kaus Tank-Top Bunga-bunga berwarna kuning bercorak putih, dan Hot Pants berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai sunglasses dikepalanya, gelang, high heels, kalung, tas tangan, dan menghisap rokok dimulutnya.

"Kenapa kau sampai mabuk seperti ini sih?"

"Hina kesal pada Gorosei! Kerjanya hanya duduk-duduk sambil memerintah orang saja!"

Smoker tersenyum geli. "Bukan kau saja yang kesal."

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Hina mulai merengek.

"Smoker, pangakalan masih jauh ya? Hina capek nih."

Smoker memandang Hina dengan kesal. "Kalau kau berjalan dengan kecepatan seperti ini, satu jam lagi kita baru sampai."

"Smoker."

"Apa?" Smoker menoleh ke arah Hina yang ada disampingnya.

"Gendong."

Smoker terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Hina, memang Hina orang yang manja dan mau menang sendiri, tapi ia menggendong Hina terakhir kali saat mereka masih kecil, itupun karena Hina terjatuh dan terluka. Sekarang di usia mereka yang menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Hina masih minta digendong? Ia jadi ingin tertawa.

"Yang benar saja! Kalau kau sudah lelah, naik taxi saja." Ia menunjuk seekor unta (Taxi) yang berada di pojok jalan. Unta itu bukan liar, karena ia memakai sadel di punggungnya dan tas Berry yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Hina yang masih setengah mabuk menjadi kesal, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hina mulai memukul-mukul badan Smoker.

"Smoker bodoh! Kau memang tak paham perasaan Hina! Hina ingin digendong karena besok kita akan berpisah lagi! Besok kau akan mengejar bajak laut itu kan? Kau akan meninggalkan Hina sendirian lagi! Padahal selama ini kita jarang bertemu! Bodoh! Smoker bodoh!"

_Jadi karena itu?_

Smoker mendekap tubuh Hina dengan erat, membuat Hina berhenti memukulnya. Smoker meletakan dagunya dikepala Hina dan membisikan kata-kata lembut itu ditelinganya.

"Memang kita jarang bertemu, dikarenakan tugas kita sebagai Kapten Angkatan Laut. Memang kita tidak bisa mesra seperti pasangan lain, dikarenakan pangkat kita sebagai kapten yang menjaga image. Memang kita tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain, karena hubungan kita tidak memerlukan kata-kata. Tapi Cintaku semenjak kita kecil tak akan pernah berubah."

Smoker mengelus rambut Hina dengan lembut. Pelupuk mata Hina terasa panas, bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang, perlahan bergulir menuruni pipinya. Perasaannya campur aduk, entah senang, marah, geli, dan malu. Hina balas memeluk Smoker dengan erat. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan tertawa geli.

"Tak kusangka Smoker si Pemburu Putih bisa mengucapkan kata-kata semanis itu."

"Dasar bodoh." Rona merah terlihat dimuka Smoker. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hina, walau ia tidak ingin, tetapi suhu malam Arabasta sungguh dingin, bisa-bisa wanita yang ada di depannya ini akan jatuh sakit dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu.

"Ayo kugendong, kalau kau capek, kita akan semakin lama untuk sampai ke pangkalan."

Smoker berjongkok, memberi isyarat agar Hina naik ke punggungnya. Hina tersenyum, Ia menundukan badannya disamping Smoker dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Rona merah makin terlihat di muka Smoker, ia bersyukur saat itu sudah malam hari, sehingga rona merah itu sedikit tersamarkan.

"Terima kasih."

_Tidak, akulah yang harus berterima kasih... Tiga Hari sialku di Arabasta sedikit terkurangi berkat kehadiranmu. Kau memang Oase-ku di padang gurun ini._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Oke, Saya sadar cerita ini gaje banget =_=lll , Saya tau Smoker ga makan waktu tiga hari untuk berangkat dari Arabasta ngejar Luffy dkk. Tapi anggaplah begitu . , namanya juga fan fiction. *plak*. Terus soal baju Hina dan Unta Taxi itu bisa anda liat di cover One Piece chapter 586. Kalo anda berkenan, klik tombol balon dibawah ini ya !


End file.
